


Pattern Recognized

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Révéler Moi [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reveal by scarf. </p><p>An anniversery fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pattern Recognized

Adrien was having trouble. It was the end of summer, which meant school would be staring soon. It would mark the year anniversary that so much had changed in his life. He wanted to express that, especially to the girl that centered so prominently in his thoughts, Ladybug. 

"I can't just buy her cheese!" Adrien felt like he'd had this conversation with Plagg for the fifth time. In all likelihood he had. Why couldn't the kwami actually give him some real advice on an appropriate gift? He wanted to get her something from the heart. 

"Well just buy her something else then," the kwami said in an exasperated tone, lazily floating on his back. 

Adrien frowned at his companion. "It can't be just something random. It has to be meanigful!"

And that was the problem Adrien was facing. He couldn't even do something as simple as bake his lady cookies, which he knew she'd appreciate. He had thought about jewlery, but that seemed too personal. Not that he didn't want to get her a personal gift, but he worried she wouldn't accept or wouldn't feel comfortable wearing it. After all didn't girls ask their friends where they got new pieces of jewlery, especially something nice and he wanted to get her something nice. She'd have to lie, and Adrien knew how much she hated lying, or she'd have to try to skirt around the question. 

No, jewelry came with too many responsibilities. 

So what else could he do? Adrien wasn't talented like Marinette who could make her own cloths or a cover to a CD and he couldn't mix music and perform audio/video feats like Nino. Adrien didn't have anything creative he could show.

Or did he?

"I've got it!" Adrien snapped his finger and grinned. He then started digging through drawers near his desk.

"Got what?" Plagg asked, pretending to not be curious. 

"What I'm going to give my lady. It's going to take a little work, but it's going to be worth it." Adrien was beaming now.

"Work? Ugh!"

 

When Cat Noir swung onto the rooftop, Ladybug was already there, sitting down, looking at the cityscape. Of course all the lights of they city couldn't compare to her in his eyes. 

"Happy Anniversary," he greeted as settled down next to her. 

Ladybug looked over at him, lifting an eyebrow. There was a smirk on her lips that she was trying to keep at bay. "What anniversary is that?"

"Why, it's the day you descended from the sky," he replied with an exaggerative gesture to the heavens. 

She giggled, and he decided that he had already gotten the better gift. Sure he'd been working hard on what he'd made her, but at that moment all he wanted was to continue to hear her laughter. Of course all good things had to come to an end as she settled from her humor. 

"And as thanks for that, I made you something." Now he was nervous. He held the small square package out to her and watch the thoughtful look she gave it as she took it from his hands. Surprisingly they were not shaking. "I'm hoping you like it."

Ladybug unwrapped the gift and looked at the CD case in her hand. It was a plain case and she glanced up at him. "Is this a mix tape?"

"Nope!"

"Oh, please tell me this isn't you doing karaoke!"

"Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy me serenading you?" He gave her a wink and the biggest of grin before he dismissed her assumption with a shake of his head. "No, it's me playing the piano actually. A friend of mine gave me a few pointers on how to make the audio sound pretty good. I-I've never done something like this to be honest."

Ladybug's eyes went a little wide and then she pressed the case to her chest. He knew, even if she hated the music, she was touched by the sentiment. Hopefully though she actually liked the songs he picked out. 

"There's a track list on the inside. I was going to ask another friend to help me figure out how to make a cover, but my schedule isn't always the easiest to work around and I wouldn't have even known where to start and...."

"Thank you," she said simply, looking into his eyes and smiling. She didn't drop her gaze until he was smiling back, and then only to look inside the cover at the list of songs, nodding her head slightly as he guessed she recognized the names of the songs or at least the composures. She then looked up at him again, her lips slightly apart. "You did a cover of Jagged Stone's "Miraculous"?"

He felt his face heat up a little in pride. "I did. I couldn't find any sheet music for the piano so I just did my best."

Was that awe in her eyes. Did he really impress her? "It's too bad we don't have a CD player up here on the roof."

Why didn't he think of that? Oh well. It might have been too much for his kitty heart after all the time he put into this to see her actual reaction to the music. 

"I made you something too." And Ladybug pulled over a wrapped packaged and handed it to him.

His claws made easy work of the wrapping paper, though he did drape the ribbon around his neck as he pulled out the lime green material. It looked like, "a scarf?"

"I wasn't sure about the color, but I thought you might enjoy it," Ladybug said, sounding pleased with herself.

"Wow," he said, standing to hold out the scarf. "This is amazing, I have a scarf just like this."

Ladybug laughed. "I'm pretty sure that's impossible. I've only made one other like it."

He shook his head, not really looking at her, but at the scarf he was in awe with. "I'm serious. It's a different color, but my father got me one exactly like this."

Ladybug stood up, her brow furrowed. "That can't be though. I mean I only made the light blue one and that was for Ad... a friend's birthday, and I didn't even get a chance to give it to him, and I even almost forgot to sign it, but I did, but then the next day he came to school and...."

He was no longer looking at the scarf, but at Ladybug who was making wide gestures in an animated fashion that reminded him of someone. When she stopped mid scentence, her eyes wide he said the first stupid thing in his head. "How did you know it was light blue?"

Ladybug took a step back shaking her head. He took a step towards her. Neither of them said anything for a long moment. She knew who he was. Knew him and even made him the scarf he thought his father made. Somehow that was in the forefront of his mind. "Why?"

Either she understood him, or she was already on the way to make her confession. "You looked so happy when you told Nino you'd gotten it from your father. I couldn't take that away from you."

He thought he loved her, but in that moment the level of adoration for her was almost painful. She was more concerned for his feelings than her own. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. "What about you though?"

Ladybug looked down at the ground. "What about me? I was too much of a coward to give it to you at school."

Stepping closer, he put both hands on her shoulders. "I'd really like to know the girl that gave me two incredible scarves you know."

Her blue eyes were watery, but the smile on her lips was real. "Okay," she said before releasing her transformation.


End file.
